1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head unit equipped with a head, a flow path member, and an electrical circuit substrate, and to an image recording device equipped with that head unit.
2. Related Art
With Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-223196, noted is a constitution with which ink is supplied to a head using an ink flow path forming member for which the ink flow path is formed on the interior. The ink flow path forming member and the head are supported on a common support substrate. Furthermore, this support substrate also supports an electrical circuit substrate of an ICB substrate and a relay substrate. In other words, with Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-223196, the head, the flow path member, and the electrical circuit substrate are supported on a common support substrate.
However, because ink or the like is supplied to the head and the flow path member, it is preferable to perform appropriate maintenance on these. However, with Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-223196, during maintenance of the head and the flow path member, the electrical circuit substrate supported on the support substrate together with these becomes an obstacle. Because of that, the head and flow path member maintenance work efficiency was not good.